Battle Royale Tenipuri Style
by greyhakuro
Summary: 42 tennis players are trapped in a killing game on an deserted island. Only one would triumph. The rest, will never step out again. expected to be long
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: POT does not belong to me (duh, if they did I would become the richest pimp in the world)

Warning: Some yaoi hints. Gore, violence, character deaths.

**Battle Royale- Prologue **

-Confidential Document-

**Kantou Tennis Teams (selected)**

**Seishun Gakuen:**

Ryoma Echizen

Kunimitsu Tezuka (Captain)

Shuichiro Oishi (Vice Captain)

Shusuke Fuji

Eiji Kikumaru

Takashi Kawamura

Sadaharu Inui

Takeshi Momoshiro

Kaoru Kaidoh

**Hyotei Gakuen:**

Keigo Atobe (Captain)

Yuushi Oshitari

Ryou Shishido

Choutarou Ootori

Gakuto Mukahi

Jiroh Akutagawa

Wakashi Hiyoshi

Munehiro Kabaji

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku:**

Seiichi Yukimura (Captain)

Genichirou Sanada (Vice/Substitute Captain)

Renji Yanagi

Akaya Kirihara

Masaharu Niou

Hiroshi Yagyuu

Bunta Marui

Jackal Kuwahara

**Yamabuki Middle School:**

Kiyosumi Sengoku (Vice-Captain)

Taichi Dan (manager)

Jin Akutsu

**Fudomine Middle School:**

Kippei Tachibana (Captain)

Akira Kamio (Vice-Captain)

Shinji Ibu

**St Rudolph Gakuen :**

Yoshirou Akazawa (Captain)

Hajime Mizuki (Manager)

Yuuta Fuji

Shinya Yanagisawa

Atsushi Kisarazu

Ichirou Kaneda

**Rokkaku Chuu:**

Kentarou Aoi (Captain)

Kojirou Saeki (Vice-Captain)

Ryou Kisarazu

Hikaru "David" Amane

Harukaze Kurobane

**Total Number of Participants: 42**

**Date: 9th August to 25th August (2 weeks)**

**Location: XXX Island (Map attached)**

**Instructor In-Charge: TAKESHI KONOMI**

-end document-


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: POT does not belong to me... (weeps)

-Chapter One-

_**Day One- Morning**_

**Seigaku**

Oishi Syuichirou was perplexed. They were supposed to be going on a training camp in the mountains, but it seemed to him that the bus was heading towards the sea. The other Seigaku members looked relaxed, each doing something they enjoyed.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru were trying to persuade Echizen and Tezuka to join in their poker session, since their previous opponent Kawamura had lost terribly and refused to join in another round.

Fuji was sitting in a corner, taking some pictures of his fellow teammates and admiring the scenery. Surely **_he _**must have too, noticed something was wrong. Yet he said nothing.

Everything is fine, Oishi, he told himself. It was going to be an enjoyable two weeks ahead of them so stop being such a worrywart. He laid back and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hyotei**

"This bus is filthy! Ore-sama would NOT sit in such a filthy bus." Atobe complained. "Ore-sama believed that the organisers should have prepared better transportation, or ore-sama could have gladly supplied my private jet plane."

"Atobe, stop complaining already. We have been on the bus for half an hour and that's how long you have been going on and on." Oshitari grumbled. He had been looking forward to some peace and quiet before the intensive training began.

"Here, Yuushi, I brought my MP3 along. We can listen to it together." Gakuto offered one end of his earphones. "It is better than nothing!"

"Ore-sama shall get some sleep. Kabaji, bring my blanket and pillow." Atobe snapped his fingers and Kabaji appeared out of nowhere, bearing the required items.

"Shishido sempai, let's get some sleep too! We need lots for energy for the camp!" Otori smiled at his sempai/lover.

"Sure, Chotarou!" They snuggled together under a blanket and soon, the entire bus was asleep.

**Rikkai Dai**

"... Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road I'll get big big dreamy chance..." Sanada's eyebrows twitched slightly at the singing. It was not bad, but he really wondered why his team-mates had to test out the karaoke system on the bus.

"Genichirou, do you want to join in too?" Yukimura asked gently. He was glad that Yukimura was back with them on this camp, but he also felt compelled to do whatever Yukimura asked him to do, and so he picked up the mike, half unwillingly.

"Fuku-buchou has such a nice voice!" Marui jumped up and down excitedly. "Don't you think so too, Mura buchou?"

"I agree with Bunta, Genichirou. You should sing more." Yukimura smiled.

Sanada suddenly felt that he had a headache. He decided to leave his team-mates to their endeavours and go to sleep.

Chapter One is up :D Please review!!


End file.
